kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tag Teams
The following is a list of tag teams that appear in Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Nisei 'A' *'The Adrenalines' **Terry the Kid & Robin Mask *[[Attack Blitzkrieg Squad|'Attack Blitzkrieg Squad']]' (Atakku Dengeki Tai)' **Buffaloman & Ataru Kinniku 'B' *'Big Bombers' **Canadianman & Specialman *'The Big Puzzles' **'Members:' Mindpuzzleman & Cubeman **'Total Chojin Kyodo:' 380,000 Power **'First Appearance:' Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc *'Blood Evolutions' **Kevin Mask & Scarface *'Blood Illusions (Uchūichi Kyōaku Konbi)' **Skull Bozu & Devil Magician *'Blue Impulse' **Robin Mask & Kinnikuman 'C' *'Carpet Bombings' **Ortega & Moaidon **'AKA' The Tormentors (暴風雨隊トルメンターズ) *'Celebrities' **Neo Chopin & Roseman *[[The Choppers|'The Choppers']] ' (The Tegatanas)' **Brocken Jr. & Geronimo *'Chojin Master/Student Combo (Chōjin Shitei Konbi)' **Robin Mask & Warsman 'D' *[[The Demolitions|'The Demolitions']] **Reborn Ashuraman & Voltman *'Diabolos' **Buffaloman & Springman 'E' *[[The Emperors|'The Emperors']] **Beauty Rhodes & Jean Steamboard 'F' *[[Fireball Flying Fogey Squad|'Fireball Flying Fogey Squad']]' (Hinotama: Hijiitai)' **Ilioukhine & Barrierfreeman *'The Fishers' **Two identical throwaway characters *[[Five Disasters|'Five Disasters']] **Lightning & Thunder *[[4D Killer Combo|'4D Killer Combo']]' (Yojigen Sappō Konbi)' **Black Hole & Pentagon 'G' *[[Ganryu Island Combo|'Ganryu Island Combo']]' (Ganryū-jima Konbi)' **Kinnikuman & The Samurai 'H' *[[Hell Expansions|'Hell Expansions']] **Neptuneman & Seiuchin *[[Hell Missionaries|'Hell Missionaries']] **Neptuneman & Big the Budo *[[Hell's Bears|'Hell's Bears']] **Michael & Belmond *'Hell Carpenters (Jigoku no Carpenters) ' **Deiku Toryo and The Plastic Modelman *'High Speed Armoury Combo (Kōsoku Bukiko Konbi)' **'Tag Team Name:' High Speed Armory Combo (高速武器庫コンビ Kōsoku Bukiko Konbi) **'Members:' Oilman & Tileman **'Total Chojin Kyodo:' 530,000 Power **'First Appearance:' Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc 'I' *'Illusions' **The Alphabet & Master Shuffle 'J' *'Japan Combo (Nihon Konbi)' **Members: Kinnikuman & Wolfman **First Appearance: 21st Chojin Olympics: The Big Fight *[[John Does|'John Does']] **Members: Turboman & Grim Reaper *[[Joint Number One|'Joint Number One']] **Skyman & Curry Cook *'Jungle Books ' **Gori Max & Savannah 'K' *'Kaiju Gang (Kaijū-gumi)' **'AKA:' Brutal Kaiju Combo (残虐怪獣コンビ Zangyaku Kaijū Kombi) **'Members:' Abdullah & Tigerian **'First Appearance:' 1st Kaiju Extermination Arc **X The Machineguns (Back Drop→ Pinfall) **Two Kaijū who challenge Kinnikuman and Terryman to a match in order to decide whether Seigi Chojin or Kaijū are better. *'Killer Game Combo (Satsujin Yūgi Konbi)' **Screw Kid & Kendaman 'L' *[[Last Intelligence|'Last Intelligence']] **Kinnikuman Super Phoenix & Omegaman Dexia 'M' *[[The Machineguns|'The Machineguns']] **Kinnikuman & Terryman *[[The Miracles|'The Miracles']]' (Nichimō Chōjin Konbi)' **Kinnikuman & Ramenman *[[Monster Master/Student Combo|'Monster Master/Student Combo']] **Kinkotsuman & Iwao *[[Most Dangerous Combo|'Most Dangerous Combo']] **Wolfman & Brocken Jr. *[[Muscle Brothers|'Muscle Brothers']] **Kinnikuman & Kinnikuman Great *[[Muscle Brothers Nouveau|'Muscle Brothers Nouveau']] **Mantaro Kinniku & Kinnikuman Great III 'N' *[[New Machineguns|'New Machineguns']] **Terryman & Geronimo *[[Nova Hell Expansions|'Nova Hell Expansions']] **Neptuneman & Mammothman 'R' *'Rugged Brothers (Dekoboko Brothers) ' **Black Shadow & Iwao 'S' *'Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Hagure Akuma Chōjin Konbi)' **Sunshine & Asuraman *'Super Trinities' **Scarface And Jade 'T' *'Team Cosmos' **Sputnikman and Meteoman *'20 Million Powers (Nisenman Pawaazu)' **Buffaloman & Mongolman 'W' *'Wailing Ghost Gang (Kikoku Gurentai)' **Shikotei and The Gaon. 'Y' *[[The Young Masters|'The Young Masters']]' (The Bochans)' **Kevin Mask & Mantaro Kinniku 'External Links' *wikipedia:ja:キン肉マンのタッグ References ja:タッグ *